chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrillia
Cyrillia On this plane of forgotten histories and vast wilderness, the fires of civilization gutter in the wind as eyes glint from the shadows. Remnants of once-proud cultures struggle to survive the changing times in the all-embracing forests and dominant mountains of Cyrillia, while the harsh light of art and ambition shines in the walled city-states of Aralian settlers. Planar Traits *'Normal Gravity' *'Normal Time' *'Finite Size (One earth-sized planet)' *'Alterable Morphic' *'Mildly Neutral-Aligned' *'Normal Magic' Description Cyrillia is a primeval non-prime Material Plane. It consists of a singular continent and ocean. An expansive dark forest dominates much of the continent's surface, broken by a cascading mountain range. A valley fit for agriculture and settlement lies on the continent's northern coast, and is home to the plane's only fully-modern civilization. Geography Aralian Valley Delta In the northern shadow of Mount Hyperea, and isolated from the rest of Cyrillia, is the fertile valley home of the Aralian people. The city-state Nova Caledon sits at the mouth of a great bay on the northern coastline, and dozens of smaller farming settlements sprawl out therefrom along the river to support the city's massive population. Brouillent Ocean The great ocean that surrounds Cyrillia's only continent, dotted by coastal islands and archipelagos. Aralian merchants sail along the northern coast, avoiding open ocean. The Brouillent's roiling waves are notoriously difficult to navigate, as errant storms, shifting currents, and the grasping clutches of the Qekori haunt would-be seafarers. The Everwood The forest that shares dominance over the mainland with the Hyperean Mountains. Cautious travelers skirt the edges of the forest when they must to avoid the predators that lurk deeper within. Largely populated by megafauna and megaflora, untamed kobold tribes, wild fae, and the hosts of rampaging beastmen that hunt through the entire forest. Hyperean Mountains From everywhere on the continent the Hyperean Mountains dominate the horizon. At its heart is the Spine, a towering spire jutting up into the sky. Much of the mountains are forested, sharing many of the same dangers as the Everwood below. However, beneath the frosty alpine peaks and forested foothills lies a rats nest of tunnels and caverns, where the serpentine Zavath wage endless war beneath the world. Mortal Cultures Aralian The Aralian people esteem all things aesthetic, dramatic, and refined. Inspired citizens vie for prestige, status, and patronage from Aralia's noble elite. While the laborers and common folk bear the weight of this decadence on their backs, the city-state Nova Caledon is the safest place in Cyrillia for mortals to make their home. Ia'caro Enclave Always on the move, the Ia'caro forge bravely through the unfriendly wilds of the Everwood. These free spirits are native Cyrillians, with traditions of mysticism and passion that go back to before the arrival of Aralian settlers. Hunted by beastmen in an increasingly aloof forest, these nomadic mortals struggle to keep the old ways — and themselves — alive day by day. Qekori The amphibious Qekori haunt Cyrillia's oceans, coasts, and riverlands. Where once they dwelled on the mainland, the Qekori abandoned the continent for tended kelp-cities that roam the Brouillent Ocean. Although their knowledge of Cyrillian oceania and shipcraft are second to none, their affinity for occult magic and unique avarice for souls makes them a dangerous menace. Zavath Beneath the Hyperean Mountains lie countless tunnels and caverns, grottos and carved cities soaked in centuries of blood, torn by endless war. The martial culture of the serpentine Zavath demands power, cunning, and domination above all else. Each brood fights for unification of their kind, each generation spent in one pursuit. Cities are lost and taken, skirmishes fought in familiar cave systems, and so the Great War carries on down the Ages. Category:Planes